[unreadable] In response to RFA-MH-05-011 (Course Development in the Neurobiology of Disease), we propose the development of an integrated Course in the Neurobiology of Disease at Oregon Health and Science [unreadable] University with the follow general goals: [unreadable] 1. To provide a foundation in the underlying mechanisms of neurological and psychiatric disease. Our premise is that a Theme-oriented approach to fundamental cellular, molecular as well as organismal mechanisms, rather than a disease-specific approach, is best able to engage students who are interested in basic aspects of brain function. We expect that we may not only recruit students into disease-oriented research, but we will make them "ready observers" so that possible disease-related issues in their own research are more quickly noted. [unreadable] 2. To provide a Toolbox of topical methods and issues in the neurobiology of disease. These toolbox sessions will also probe the links between basic mechanisms and behavioral manifestations of disease. 3. To provide a sampling of neuropsychiatric disorders that serve as training examples for the themes discussed in Objective 1. These examples will be based on the expertise of the faculty at OHSU, but will change with each course presentation so that the course remains vibrant and relevant to students, as well as other trainees and faculty [unreadable] 4. To provide hands-on exposure to clinical situations through live patient presentations, multimedia presentations, and visits to clinics, hospital wards, and other clinical settings. These Clinical Demonstrations will stress hands-on interactive experience so that graduate students experience first-hand the impact of neurological and psychiatric disease on brain function, and on the social fabric of the patient's life, their families and their community. [unreadable] Three NIH training grants qualify OHSU for this RFA: T32NS007466 (Gary Banker, PI; T32AA007468 [unreadable] (Christopher Cunningham, PI), and T32AT002688 (Barry Oken, PI). Three other training grants are currently funded and would qualify except that they will be subject to competitive renewal before September 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable]